


The Fast Food Saga

by Secondhandpianist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondhandpianist/pseuds/Secondhandpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and his family live a relatively normal and rather uneventful life together, running a bakery on a narrow cobbled street in the back streets of London, but when an Asian family full of interesting and rather strange characters moves in across the road, they find themselves becoming unwittingly involved in their lives.<br/>The story will mostly follow HongIce, however it will delve into a lot of sub plots, as each chapter will follow a different character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**What’s this? A new fanfic? Yup. I realize I am also writing others, but hey, I’ve been doing this really good rp with my girlfriend, and I had a great need to write it out properly!**

It was late was a late summer’s afternoon, and Emil Steilson, couldn’t say that he had any complaints whatsoever. He lived with his brother Lukas, Lukas’s boyfriend Matthias, his and Lukas’ cousin Tino, and Tino’s husband Berwald. Lukas and Matthias ran a bakery, and Tino worked there too. Berwald, the odd one out, worked at Ikea.

The nineteen year old was sat on his bed, using his laptop, and scrolling through tumblr endlessly, like he did in so much of his spare time, when he wasn’t writing stories, swimming, or horse riding. He needed to ask Lukas when the next time he could visit the stable was actually.

His afternoon was completely peaceful until he heard the yelling of someone on the other side of his balcony, making him jump “Hey! Hey you!” he heard a slurred and accented voice call across to him.

Emil rolled his eyes, and put his laptop to the side, walking out onto his balcony. The street was narrow, so narrow that cars couldn’t pass down, and the balconies almost met in the middle “What do you want..?” he asked casually as he walked out.

“Hi~” the other said, giggling a little. He looked a mess. His hair looked like it’d not been washed or brushed in at least a couple of weeks, his clothes looked ill-fitting on his bony frame, and his face looked oddly flushed, but with heavy bags under his eyes, despite this, the young man was grinning. He must have been drunk.

“Um hi…” Emil said uncertainly, eyeing this newcomer with suspicion. He looked down to the street, four floors down and noticed people carrying things into the building. This guy’s family must have just moved into the house. Emil wasn’t used to having someone in the room opposite his own, as the previous owners of the house had used that room as storage.

“Hi~” The teen repeated, giggling again. He was leaning unsteadily against the railings of the balcony “Do you come here often~?” he asked him, trying what Emil assumed was a pick-up-line.

“I… live here…” Emil told him, looking unimpressed and still rather suspicious “Why are you drunk..?”

“Wow, a cutie living so close~” the stranger giggled again, climbing to sit on his balcony railing in a very precarious manner. He wobbled around, and scared Emil half to death. If he fell back, he could crack his skull, and if he fell forward, he’d either smack into the railing of Emil’s own balcony, or just fall four storeys down to the street below.

“Get off of there! Do you have a deathwish!?” the Icelander exclaimed with more confidence than he had, his accent becoming stronger as he did. It always did get stronger when he got worked up.

“I really don’t care.” He heard the other say. Were his ears serving him well, or did that guy just tell him he didn’t care if he fell!? Shit. What would Lukas do?… Bad idea. What would Matthias do!?

After a short moment thinking, Emil did something he never thought he would. He leant over, and grabbed hold of the Asian under his armpits and yanked him to safety onto his own balcony.

All would have gone well had Emil not lost his balance, and fell back with this stranger landing on top of him. God, he reeked. He reeked of man who hadn’t bathed in over a week, and rolled in something gross. Emil shuffled back from beneath the other quickly, backing up into his own room “Don’t do that! You terrified me! You could have died! How could you justdo that!?” he shouted at the stranger, his emotions flaring up as he almost saw this guy die “Why are you even drunk!? It’s early in the day and you’re drunk!” He could feel his face heat up with emotion as he stared down at him.

“Let’s go with that.” He heard the other teen say as he tried to get onto his feet, and stood up very unsteadily, to the point of falling down again. Emil caught him before he fell again, grimacing at helping someone who just gave him a heart attack pretty much. But… maybe he was being judgemental.

“Why are you drunk..?” Emil asked slowly, sitting Leon on his bed, and trying to calm down “I mean it’s what, 4:45PM? Why do you need to be drunk now?”

“Because it’s what I do.” The young man told him, looking at him like it was just obvious. Emil felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere, but he just needed to know why this guy did this.

“Okay…” he said, nodding a little “Could you tell me your name?” he asked “And how old are you?”

“My name’s Leon. I’m Nineteen.” Leon was the same age as him apparently. That made Emil feel a little like his stomach dropped. This guy was his age and was drunk at this time. Emil didn’t know him at all well, but he felt an innate need to help him.

“Right.” He said, nodding slowly.

“You know what that means~?” the other asked in a dramatic, yet seductive tone… Well Emil assumed he was trying to be flirtatious, but he really wasn’t sure “It means I’m legal~” he giggled, flopping to lay back on Emil’s bed “What do you say~ I won’t disappoint you~” Leon continued, starting to unbutton his trousers.

Emil could feel his face heating up even more as the other began to unbutton his clothes. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! Was this the kind of person he’d let into his room!? He panicked for a moment. Of course he didn’t want to have sex with him. He was obviously drunk, and that was a big no-no to begin with. But Emil didn’t even know him either, and he was fairly sure Leon would regret it after “I-I can’t! I don’t want to! Please put your trousers back on!”

After a moment, and much to Emil’s relief, Leon did button up his jeans again, but he looked pretty damn dejected “Aw… Well, I guess it’s your loss~” He said, from the bed. Emil would admit that looking past how un-kept he was, and looking past how unhealthy he looked in general, there was the foundations for a good looking guy. He just… well wasn’t there yet.

“Leon… you didn’t tell me why you’re drunk.” Emil said after a few moments, moving to sit by the other teen’s head “I think I’d prefer to know that, then sleep with you.” He told him honestly, pushing some of the greasy hair out of Leon’s face. Emil did his best not to grimace and wipe his hand on his trousers in disgust.

“It told you, it’s what I do.” Leon said, huffing a little.

Emil gave a groan of frustration. What kind of answer was that!? He didn’t know what to do. He considered getting the help from a family member, but he didn’t really want them to tell him off for letting him in. Though, in Emil’s defence, he didn’t really have much of a choice. He did his best to think about it logically “Why is it what you do though?” he asked gently.

“Because I’m an asshole.” Leon replied simply, frowning at him “And I don’t care.”

Emil shook his head “You’re not an asshole.” He told the other firmly “No-one is just an asshole. People can be confused, or misguided, or hurt, or angry, or a mix of those things.” He said, quoting something he’d read in one of Tino’s self-help books that the Finnish man had given him.

“You don’t know me.” Leon said with a bitter laugh “You don’t know anything about me.” He said, almost growling at him.

“I don’t know you, but I want to.” Emil said, trying to be kind “Why don’t you just take a shower and try to calm down a little bit…” he suggested carefully, not wanting to sound like he was being patronising to the other.

“Will you come and shower with me~?” Leon asked, giggling at him a little, and starting to undress himself again “You know you want to~”

“No, I really don’t want to.” Emil told him sternly “Keep your clothes on until you get into the bathroom, then just take a shower, okay?”

Leon pouted at him, looking disappointed “Wow, so harsh-“ he said, whining a little as he spoke.

Emil managed to get the other into the bathroom though, and get him to take a shower without him having to be in there. He flopped onto his bed, heaving a sigh of relief. This Leon guy was like a box of cats. He had no idea how to deal with him. He was just… well he was irrational, and delicate, and angry, or so it seemed. Emil didn’t know why, but he knew he wanted to know.

About twenty minutes later, Leon emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his bony hips, his hair dripping onto his shoulders and face. Emil really had the chance to take in just how thin this boy was. Wow. He tried not to think about how disturbing it was, and got a towel to dry Leon’s hair with. The young man looked unsteady, so Emil had him sit on the bed again, before starting to dry his hair off for him.

Emil knew it wasn’t his job to look after this guy, after all they’d just met, and he was drunk, and obviously pretty mixed up, but Emil couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to just judge him the way Lukas had pretty much taught him to judge people, by whether being around them would benefit him. He just wanted to be a good person, and help Leon. He obviously needed it.

“You’re such a mother hen~” Leon said, giggling a little as Emil dried off his hair “Looking after me and stuff~” Emil had to pay close attention to everything this guy was saying, because it was slurred and with a heavy accent, making it hard for him to understand it.

“Yeah, well sometimes people need mother hens.” Emil told him, finishing drying off the other’s hair, and bringing his clothes into the room “See your hair looks so much nicer when it’s all clean.” He said to the other, helping him button his shirt, and turning around when the other put his underwear on, not wanting to really be looking at his junk.

“I’m dressed now~” The Asian proclaimed after a few more moments of struggling with buttons.

“Good for you~” Emil said, humouring him and rolling his eyes just a little.

“I know right~” Leon giggled a little more “So, you probably want to get rid of me now.. huh.” he said, for a moment seeming more sober, or at least slightly more intelligent.

“Well… I’m just- not supposed to have guests at the moment, y’know?” Emil said, frowning “I’m sorry, it’s just that- Well, I don’t think my brother Lukas would want me to have you here. y’know?”

Leon nodded “Yeah, I get you.” he said, stumbling out to the balcony, and starting to climb over the railing, making Emil’s heart pound “See you then~” the Asian jumped across and tumbled onto his own balcony, grazing his chin and the heels of his hands.

Emil let out a sigh of relief, when he saw the other get up and flop onto the mattress on the floor. He wanted to talk to him more, and learn more about him, and help him to get better, but he wasn’t sure of what the best approach would be. He’d never met someone who was really an alcoholic. Sure, his family was partial to a few beers on a relaxing evening, but not to this length.

He laid, relaxed on his bed for a while, just thinking about this crazy man. He was infuriating, and must have been crazy, but… there was something about him that Emil just found sofascinating and he just wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know why he did what he did, and he wanted to help him, and see what kind of person he could be when he was sober.

Maybe he was getting too invested in him too quickly. After all, he’d only just met him, and he had no idea what kind of person he was sober. For all Emil knew, Leon was a complete asshole, and wouldn’t give a damn about him unless he was completely drunk, though Emil hoped that that wouldn’t be the case.

Eventually, he heard his brother calling him down for dinner, so he joined the others at the kitchen table. He watched as Lukas served up the food, idly hoping for the plate with the most food. He liked Lukas’s cooking.

“So, what have you been doing today, Emil?” Lukas asked curiously “Anything productive?”

“Not much.” Emil shrugged. He couldn’t exactly tell him Oh, this guy almost fell off his balcony, so I pulled him into my bedroom, then he tried to sleep with me, but I made him take a shower “I wrote some more of that story I’ve been working on though.”

“Fair enough.” Lukas nodded “Matthias and I have been talking though, and how would you feel about earning some pocket money?”

“It depends on what I have to do…” Emil said sceptically. Working wasn’t really something Emil had any interest in doing. He very much enjoyed not having to work, however it wouldbe nice to get some money.

“Just help Tino out at the bakery shop.” Lukas told him “I’d ask you to come and help in the bakery kitchen, but last time I did, you just sat there licking all the left-over cake mix from bowls, and demanding money for it.”

“I was helping with the washing up…” Emil pouted. Working at the bakery shop didn’t soundtoo bad though. The bakery shop, and kitchen was on the ground floor of their home, so they were open to the street, and they lived above it, so it wasn’t like he’d need to travel either. And with extra pocket money, he could buy things for himself.

“Yeah yeah…” Lukas said, rolling his eyes “You want to help Tino in the shop or not?”

“How much money will I be earning?” Emil asked, not wanting to say yes, but then get screwed over by his brother, and end up with no money.

“One hundred Icelandic Krona an hour.” Lukas joked, with a smirk. It was funny, because it sounded like a lot of money, until you realized that one Icelandic Krona was worth half a british penny, roughly.

“Oh fuck off-”

“Emil, mind your language!” Tino butted in, frowning at him.

“Sorry, Tino- But seriously, how much are you going to pay me?”

“I was thinking of about £4 and hour.” Lukas said “Considering I already buy you so much Coca Cola, and I buy all your food, and you eat like a horse.”

Emil thought for a moment. £4 and hour, would be £28 a day if he worked 7 hours, and then if he worked 5 days a week, that’d be £140 a week, and that definitely sounded pretty damn reasonable. He’d take the job then, because that was pretty reasonable, and he could save up a lot of money pretty easily “I’ll take the job.” Emil told him, with a nod.

Lukas smiled “There we go.” he said “Then you’ll actually be doing some work.” he said “I’ll charge you for any of the things you eat while you’re working though. I can’t be spoiling you anymore.”

“You don’t spoil me, what are you talking about.” Emil said, shaking his head.”

“Really now? You know I do. How many nineteen year olds get all their food made for them, and get their rooms tidied for them, and have never done a chore in their lives, hmm?” he asked “Oh, and that’s another thing, Matthias and I have agreed that you need to start doing some of your own chores around the house.”

“What!? Why!? I’m fine as I am, why are you springing all this on me all of a sudden!?” Emil exclaimed “This isn’t fair at all.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit childish, Emil?” Matthias said with an apologetic expression “I mean we all do chores too, and we work and we pay rent, y’know?”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t kill you to chip in, you’re a big boy now.” Tino said, laughing a little “We’re not going to make you clean the whole house or anything, maybe just a few little things to help out y’know?”

Emil let out a groan “Come on Berwald, you’ll take my side on this, right..?” he said, looking to the Swede with hope.

Berwald shook his head though “You need to work.” he said. He had a thick accent, but luckily everyone in the house was used to it.

Emil let out a louder groan “Oh my God, you’re all just ganging up against me, this isn’t fair…” he said, huffing “What chores do you even want me to do anyway?”

“I was thinking of having you clean the table after dinner, and sweep the kitchen floor.” he told him “And put all the plates into the dishwasher. Sound good?”

Emil let out another groan “No…” he said, huffing “It does not sound good at all.”

“You should really be less spoilt, you know.” Lukas said, shaking his head a little “Some people aren’t anywhere near as lucky as you, y’know.”

Emil stayed quiet, because he knew Lukas was right, but he still pouted.

Later that night, what Lukas said was still making him think, especially when he heard the new neighbours yelling. He’d never heard neighbours yelling at eachother like that, but it sounded bad, and that was for sure. He frowned to himself. It was in Chinese… he thought anyway, so he had no idea what was being said, but it didn’t sound pleasant.

A little while later, he heard a door slam, and someone yelling out onto the street. He felt tense as they did, wondering if Leon had been in the argument or not. He couldn’t see the other teen in his room anymore, so maybe he was. He’d keep a look out for him.

**So that’s the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I’ll be writing each chapter from different character’s perspectives, so hopefully that’ll make the story pretty fun and interesting to read! I hope so anyway! Please give a review if you like it, as reviews honestly mean so much to me!**

**Question time!**

  1. **What do you think the argument was about?**

  2. **Do you think Emil will stay working in the bakery for long?**

  3. **Which characters would you like to be telling the story? (Out of the Asians and Nordics)**




	2. Lau's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter will be in a different character's perspective. This chapter will be in Lau's (Macau's) point of view!

Lau let out a small sigh. Moving house was stressful and that was a fact, but he’d not realized just how stressful it could really be. Everything was in boxes, and so it was hard to find, well- anything at all. Yao was throwing temper tantrums left, right and centre, because of the stress, and all of the things he needed to be organizing along with Arthur..

Lau was the oldest of all the children, though, and was an adult now really. It was his job to help Yao and Arthur out in whatever ways he could, and he was fine with that. He decided to check on each of his siblings, just to see that they were alright, and didn’t need anything. He started on the top floor, and would work his way down.

The first room was Leon’s. Lau knocked, before walking in a couple of moments later “Leon..?” he said slowly, though it was a common occurrence for the teen to not return home until the afternoon. Lau worried about him a lot. He felt like the boy was going to kill himself one day, without even meaning to. He often found questionable, and really rather concerning items in the young man’s room, and a lot of pairs of underwear that weren’t Leons… The boy seemed to have a habit of stealing people’s intimates.

When he saw that Leon was no-where to be found, Lau moved onto the next room across the hall. This was Yong Soo’s room. He knocked on the door, before walking in, seeing the boy in his laptop, earphones over his head, and talking into the microphone, apparently he was playing some kind of game. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, as he doubted that Yong Soo would hear him over his game “Would you like anything?” he asked “Or are you fine as you are right now?”

Yong Soo put the earphones around his neck for a minute “Sorry, did you want something?” he asked, looking up at his brother “I didn’t hear you.”

“I said would you like anything, or are you fine as you are.” Lau told him, with a slightly exasperated expression, as he’d had to repeat himself, as he did so often for Yong Soo. He did his best to stay smiling though, and be polite to his brother.

“Well… Do we have any buns?” he asked him, smirking “Because my ana-”

“No, we don’t have buns, Yong Soo, if you sing that song one more time, I’ll tell Yao to cut off the internet.” Lau said quickly “Now, just tell me if you need a drink, or a reasonable snack.” He was quite sick of his brother singing that song at the top of his voice.

“Fine, could I have some water, and some rice?” Yong Soo asked him, being a little more reasonable now “Because I bet we’re gonna have a late dinner, so y’know.” the teen said, looking up at his older brother. Yong Soo was… a troublesome yet mostly harmless boy. He was the youngest in the family, and so when he was treated as the youngest, well he certainly acted like it, that was for sure. Lao did not enjoy babysitting him, but he still coddled him more than he probably needed to.

Lau nodded, letting out a sigh of exasperation “Okay.” he nodded “I’ll be back soon.” he told him, before walking out of the room, hearing the South Korean yell for him to shut the door behind himself. It was fair to say that Lau just left the door as it was. He couldn’t be dealing with his fussiness. He walked down one storey of stairs, to go to Mei’s room, knocking before walking in.

“Lau? Do you need something?” The Taiwanese girl looked up at him, from painting her toenails “Because I can’t walk around now, for like at least… twenty minutes.” she told him, wiggling her toes at the young man, who just shook his head, smiling to himself at how funny she looked wiggling her freshly painted toes at him.

“I just wanted to know if you’d like anything.” Lau told her with a gentle smile “I think Arthur and Yao are busy..” he said.

“Oh… no, I think I’m good.” Mei told him smiling “I don’t think I need anything at all really.” she told him, causing Lau to let out a sigh of relief.

“Well okay.” he nodded “I’ll leave you to it.” he said,before walking out, shutting the door behind himself, and knocking on Kiku’s bedroom door. He heard the young man jump suddenly, and the sound of a lot of pieces of paper being moved quickly.

“Come in!” he eventually heard a voice call.

“Hey, I just wanted to know if you needed anything.” Lau said, smiling at his brother “You look warm, would you like a drink?” he asked him politely.

“Oh that would be most appreciated.” Kiku told him politely, looking just a little out of breath. Lau wondered why that was, but didn’t ask, incase it was rude. Kiku was a very secretive young man.

He nodded, before walking out of the other’s room. Kiku could be so strange, and yet he often seemed like the sanest person in the house.

After leaving Kiku’s room, he walked to the kitchen down another set of stairs. He got two glasses of water, and some leftover rice for Yong Soo. He decided he’d give Yong Soo his food and drink first, so he could chat with Kiku for a while after. He jogged up the stairs carefully keeping the waters from spilling. Once on the top floor, he walked into the teen’s room “I brought your rice and water.” he told him, putting them on his desk, before walking out, and closing the door. He didn’t catch a thank you, but he’d not hung around for one.

After that, Lau headed down to Kiku’s room, bringing him his water “Here you are.” he said with a smile “Are you alright today?” he asked politely.

“Thank you very much.” Kiku said, taking the glass and drinking from it “I’m well today.” Kiku always said that, with the same expression. It made Lau feel dubious, but he didn’t want to accuse the other of anything “How are you, Lau? You look a little worn out.” he was asked. Ah yes, Kiku was so polite.

“Oh I’m fine.” the young man answered with a smile, taking a sip of his own water “I’ve just been checking on everyone really. I think Yao and Arthur are taking a nap at the moment, so it’s a good time to get around the house and check on you all without disturbing them.”

“Ah yes, that does make sense.” Kiku nodded politely.

“Yong Soo tried to sing anaconda at me again.” he told him, smiling a little “It’s actually very annoying, but I can’t help but laugh really.” he said gently, sitting beside the Japanese man “How are you doing?”

“You already asked me that, and I’m still well.” Kiku said politely, sipping his water, and not saying anymore, which didn’t make it easy for Lau to strike up some conversation which was what he was attempting.

Before Lau could start some kind of conversation with the younger man, his speech was cut short by the unmistakable sound of their adoptive fathers making love. Both of their faces heated up with embarrassment. Kiku’s room was unfortunately situated next to their parents’ room now and that meant they could hear very well the sounds of the bed creaking, and the sounds of their fathers moaning and talking dirty.

“Oh my Goodness-” Lau said finally, his face rather red like Kiku’s “Wh-why don’t we go for a walk now…” he said, standing up. He was glad to see that at least the other wasn’t hesitant when it came to wanting to leave the house when their parents were copulating. If only they could just be quiet…

“That was… most… uncomfortable.” Kiku said after a moment, trying to find a diplomatic way of saying that he abhorred the sound of his parents doing something so obviously lewd.

“Yeah, it really was.” Lau nodded, now just walking along with his brother “There’s a park nearby, why don’t we visit it?” Lau suggested “We need to get used to this new area anyway… maybe we’ll bump into Leon… you never know.”

“Oh… yes.” Kiku spoke with an uncomfortable tone. Well, talking about Leon generally that affect on people in the family now. Lau couldn’t judge the other for this either, Leon was… well the family embarrassment, putting it lightly. He knew the struggles that Yao had with the teen, and how explosive he could be at times… He’d not always been that way, but Leon had never been ‘normal’ per se.

“I hope he doesn’t try to go back to our old house…” Lau said, with a slightly concerned expression, glancing over at Kiku who was looking away now, as they had reached the park now, and the man’s attention had moved on to a man surrounded by cats… well more the cats than the man, but still.

“I need to pet these cats-” Kiku said, walking away from the other. Lau couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. Despite how disciplined his younger brother could be sometimes, he still could not resist petting cats. He waited for a while, but noticed a man speaking to the other, and Kiku actually speaking back… oh he’d probably be there a while. He texted Kiku that he’d just be walking around the park if the other needed him, but he felt weird just watching them talking.

A small coffee shop took his attention for a few moments, and he decided to get himself a nice cup of tea there, to treat himself, as nothing was a better treat than a peaceful cup of tea alone. It was good to have time to reflect.

After his cup of tea, Lau decided to check back on his brother, as perhaps the other was a little tired of the company he was in now. Lau hadn’t meant to abandon him, but the tea had been inviting him, and this shop served a wonderful jasmine tea. He’d definitely be coming back to this place in the future.

The sight of his brother that Lau was greeted with was enough to almost give him a heart attack. His little brother, who was often too shy to talk to cashiers at shops, and although being 19 years of age had never once been in a relationship was kissing the man on the bench! Lau couldn’t believe his eyes. He really couldn’t. Was it okay to interrupt? Would that be rude? Was this some kind of secret relationship Kiku had been hiding all this time? Lau didn’t know, but he felt the need to speak to him.

Tentatively, Lau walked over to the other, clearing his throat loudly enough for Kiku to notice and pull out of the kiss with the rather muscular looking man that well… he dwarfed Kiku’s size, and Lau’s own “Would you mind telling me who this is, Kiku…?” he asked his brother, still in shock.

“I-I- sorry- This is.. This is Heracles…” Kiku said quietly, blushing darkly.

“Right… um.... how long have you two been… y’know… together..?” Lau asked, feeling his face getting really rather warm, like Kiku’s was.

“A… a little while-” his brother said, looking away “A couple of months-” he mumbled “Don’t tell Yao-”

“I… I won’t… but..” Oh gosh, Lau didn’t know what to say. His brother had been hiding a relationship for this long!? well then… “Be careful… okay?” he said gently to the other “I mean… don’t do anything regrettable… okay?”

“I understand your concern, but… I am okay.” he told the other gently.

“Right, well I’m going to try to call Leon, he usually answers my calls, you want to help me look for him..?” Lau asked the other, though receiving the response he knew he’d get from the other, that being an outright no “I understand.” he said, heaving a sigh, and taking his phone out of his pocket. He called Leon’s number, hoping he wasn’t too far away.

“Lau…. wha..?” he heard his brother’s voice over the phone, slurring. Lau frowned to himself, but was glad that at least his little brother had picked up his phone. It was a great relief.

“Hey Leon, do you know where you are?” he asked the other, knowing how disorientated he could get on.. whatever it was that he did. Lau didn’t want to think about it really, but he’d seen a fair few things that he wished he’d not had to see. He couldn’t tell Yao though… he didn’t know how…

“Uuuuh… Where am I..?” he could tell that his brother had moved the phone away from his face as his voice got quieter, oh this was very frustrating.

“Leon! Leon, look around you, what can you see around yourself?”

“Uh… I’m… on a bed..?”

“A bed… okay…” Lau nodded. He knew where his brother was, but it wasn’t really a good thing… “I’m going to come and collect you, okay?” he said gently “Wait there, okay?” Lau let out a gentle sigh. He wished he had the courage to tell Yao about this, but.... he just couldn’t bring himself to.

He walked into a building that felt way too familiar. He felt so awkward here, the people around him felt intimidating. He knew where Leon would be though, as the young man had a room of his own here.

Walking into the boy’s room, he wished he hadn’t really. The teen was just laying there, completely naked on the bed, giggling to himself. Lau heaved a sigh “Come on, Leon, it’s time to go home.” he said to his brother, helping him sit up. He didn’t look sober, but he seemed like he was starting to come down from the effects now.

“Noo…” The boy whined “I’m fine-” he struggled against Lau’s hands as the other dressed him.

“What am I going to do with you..?” Lau asked the other quietly, picking him up from the bed because he doubted that the other felt up to walking “You’re a mess, you know that, right..?”

“I’m your wife~” he giggled, leaning into the other and closing his eyes.

“No, you’re my brother.... I’m taking you home now.” Lau said, walking out of the building, getting a lot of looks from the people there. Leon wasn’t heavy, but he didn’t like carrying him for too long “Think maybe you could walk if I gave you some support..?”

“Nah..” he mumbled, shaking his head a little. Leon had lost weight, and Lau could tell. He’d lost weight, he wasn’t sure when the last time he’d bathed was, and he could see the other deteriorating. More and more of the time he was like this, and not like himself. Couldn’t the boy see what he was doing to his family? Couldn’t he see what he was doing to himself? Lau feared what would become of Leon, but… he didn’t want to tell Yao. In all honesty, he was a little concerned that the man would kick Leon out, and that would never do.

“Okay… I’ll just keep carrying you then.” he told him, letting out another sigh “You know you really have to stop with all this… You’ll make yourself sick…”

“No… this is like.... the life~” Leon giggled a little “I don’t need anything else~”

Lau groaned inwardly “You are such a mess… “ he said, carrying the young man back to their home, though now he felt like he was carrying a child. Leon was shorter than average, and also very small and a little frail looking at this point. The boy had had a troubled upbringing before being adopted, but Lau never asked how. It wasn’t his business, so he’d not invade his little brother’s privacy.

Once they were home, he let out a sigh of relief, letting himself in, and taking Leon up to his room, glad that his parents were probably sleeping, as they’d not ask him any difficult questions. He put Leon down onto his bed, and put a basin by the bed, incase the teen needed to be sick… there was a pretty good chance of that sooner or later “Get some rest, Leon…” he said gently, before walking out of the room and into his own.

Most of his things were in boxes. He decided to spend some time unpacking them into his bedroom space. He was a little concerned about Kiku, and more concerned about Leon… Yong Soo was fine.. Mei seemed pretty fine too, and his parents… they were probably fine, but it was hard to tell with them.

**So that’s the end of this Chapter! like I said before, each chapter will take the perspective of a different character, so the story may seem a little cobbled together, but that’s kind of the point. I want to get all sorts of perspectives on the plot as it moves on, as lots of things are going to happen. The primary pairing is HongIce, but to be honest, the side stories I think will be just as fun as the regular story ^^**

**Question time:**   
**1\.  Whose perspective should the next chapter be written in?**

**2\.  What is Leon getting himself into?**

**3\.  What do we think of Kiku and Heracles?**

**4\.  How will Yao react when he finds out about the relationship?**

**5\.  What does the lovely author have planned next~?**


End file.
